


History Lessons

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Happily Ever After, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: When Ayla learns about the battle of New York at school she is very upset when she was told her Uncle Coulson had died in the events.  Something her parents are ready to set the record straight in right away.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	History Lessons

Jemma scowled at her computer screen as once again the projections for the test failed, While behind her she heard Fitz curse quietly and turn his attention to the gate, fixing it a glare of his own. The Gate was their little secret project, something they had been quietly working on since their return and telling no one about it. Especially Ayla, not wanting to get the little girls hopes up should they fail. 

Jemma was about to run another test when she felt Fitz wrap his arms around her from behind, his hand resting on the small swell of her belly as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. 

“If you keep looking at it like that it’s liable to melt,” he said lightly trying to break the tension of their shared disappointment. 

“I know,” she said as she leaned back in his arms and rested her hands on top of his. A move they had done so many times while she was pregnant with Ayla it was now second nature this time around.

“I miss him,” she added. Still upset that her scattered mind hadn’t been able to fully comprehend she was saying goodbye to their Grandson when they left the other timeline. 

“I know,” Fitz said, only able to hold her closer. He was grateful for everything Deke had done on the final mission, how hard he fought to keep Jemma safe, and how much he had grown But he hadn’t gotten to spend any of that time with him and with Deke’s sacrifice FItz’s plans to help make things right has gone by the wayside. 

The final piece of the puzzle was their sweet Ayla, currently away at her preschool, had grown up hearing about her Uncle Deke and couldn’t wait to meet him and have him visit. They’d even decorated a room just for him. After the excitement of seeing her parents and meeting her other Aunts and Uncles had worn off it had been hard to tell her that Uncle Deke and Uncle Enoch didn’t make it home.

“We figured out time travel while caring for a newborn, we can do this-” Fitz started only to be interrupted by Jemma’s mobile going on.

Both froze seeing the name of Ayla’s Preschool on the caller ID. They had dropped her off just over an hour ago and everything was fine. No fever, no tummy ache, she had barely paused long enough to kiss them goodbye before running to the playground as fast as she could. 

Jemma answered and put it on speaker so Fitz could hear as well.

“This is Jemma, is Ayla okay,” she asked as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice. The question already answered as they both heard a familiar quiet cry in the background. 

“Mrs. Fitzsimmons,” the teacher said clearly frazzled. “Ayla is physically fine. But we were doing an activity talking about the battle of New York and how Agent Coulson’s sacrifice unified the Avengers…”

Though the teacher kept talking the pair didn’t need to hear anything else. Fitz turned and grabbed his own mobile to make the call while Jemma continued with the teacher.

“....next thing we knew she was crying and insisting that Uncle Coulson was just fine,” the teacher finished. 

“We’ll be right there,” Jemma said. She was to the door as Fitz hung up from his own call. In his hands Ayla’s favorite Blanket and her stuffed Monkey. 

\-------------

For once Jemma hadn’t scolded Fitz for driving perhaps a bit too fast down the quaint country roads that lead from their estate to town. If anything she silently willed him to drive faster, anxious to get to her baby. 

And though it had felt like an eternity they were at the doors and running down the halls to the nurses office in record time. 

Once inside they saw both a teacher and a nurse trying to console a hiccupping Ayla, her tiny face wet and splotchy from crying so much. 

Ayla heard the door open and let out a wail at the sight of her parents. “Mama,” she sobbed running to her arms and buried her face in her mother’s sweater. “They said Uncle Coulson was dead,” she hiccuped “like Uncle Enoch is”. 

Jemma couldn’t help but throw a scowl at the pair before she took Ayla into the hall to calm her down. Leaving Fitz to make up some sort of excuse for the situation that wouldn’t compromise the life before and current connections to Shield. 

Once down the hall and away from prying ears and eyes she wrapped Ayla up in her blanket and handed her the monkey which the little girl grabbed like a lifeline. 

“It’s okay Sweet Girl,” Jemma soothed and rocked her waiting for her to calm down enough to hear what she was saying. It took a few moments but the sobs subsided into hiccups. 

“I promise you Uncle Coulson is just fine right now,” Jemma soothed “Remember he sent you a postcard from New Zealand just last week.” 

Ayla nodded, still sniffling, “I tried to tell them,” she said around the hiccups. FItz emerged from the small office with her bag and the family headed for the door. 

“Da,” Ayla whined and reached for him as he caught up. With practiced ease the pair shuffled their loads and Fitz held his precious girl tight. 

“I’ve got you Monkey,” he said.

“The kids laughed at me,” Ayla hiccuped.

FItz nearly turned around right then ready to go terrify a room full of preschoolers or at the very least the teachers properly for upsetting his daughter but a gentle hand on his arm from Jemma stopped him. 

“Well,” Fitz started as they arrived at their car and he buckled her in and bundled her once again with her blanket and monkey. Both moved to sit around her booster seat. “That is because you are special.”

“Not everybody has a family like ours,” Jemma easily picked up and wiped the tears from her face. 

“Because of Shield?” she sniffled.

“Yes,” Jemma said. “Because of Shield Sweet Girl. While your classmates may have Aunts and Uncles like you ours is different because it’s a family we found there. And Uncle Coulson is extra special that only our Family knows about him.”

For the first time Ayla’s eyes brightened.

“He’s a secret?” She whispered in the car as if the kids in the building could hear.

“A big one,” Fitz said with a mischievous smile “and he loves you so much that he trusts you to keep it. Can you do that from now on? Keep Uncle Coulson a secret?”

“Only I have an Uncle Coulson and he’s my secret?” Ayla asked now with wide eyes. “No one else can have an Uncle Coulson with me! Except that baby in Mama’s tummy I will share Uncle Coulson with him.”

“Or her,” Jemma added. Satisfied that Ayla had calmed down enough they could move on. She and Fitz kissed her once more before they got into the front seat for the more leisurely drive home.

\------------

The drive took a bit longer than intended. Ayla andher watery bright blue eyes had convinced her Da that Chips and Milkshakes were needed for lunch. And both parents were only happy to comply. Fitz for his love of junk food and Jemma for the craving for hot salty fries dipped into a cold sweet shake. 

They arrived home with Ayla fast asleep in her booster worn out from the afternoon’s events. A Cherry Red Corvette parked in front with Coulson patiently waiting inside. 

Both Scientists greeted him with a hug. While Coulson would drop by whenever he was near Scotland his more recent travels had kept him away longer than usual. 

“You made good time,” Fitz commented. He’d called Coulson immediately upon hearing why Ayla was so upset and Coulson said he was on his way. But based on him being at the Academy with May he thought it would take at least a day to get there.

Coulson was already on the move towards the car and Ayla as he pointed half hazardly to the large lawn below the main house where the Zephyr was parked. “I called in a favor,” he said and went into the car to rouse Ayla.

May came around from her hiding spot with a smile. 

“Melinda!” Jemma cried enveloping her in a hug as well. “I we didn’t mean to disrupt your sessions-”

May cut her off with a firm look that gave way to one of delight as a happy scream that came from the car when Ayla woke up to her Uncle Coulson there to greet her. 

“It was I bring him now or he was going to hijack Mack’s Hellicarrier to get here,” she said lightly.

“Mack’s not,” Fitz started.

“They are all on their way Fitz, you called and they all answered” she said and left the pair to join Coulson and get her own excited squeal and hug. Though Ayla stayed firmly in Coulson’s arms as if to assure herself he was there. 

Jemma leaned into Fitz as he wrapped his arms around her once more. Savoring the moment with their family this one one of many they had missed out on their years in hiding. 

“We should go make up their rooms,” Jemma said “looks like we’ll have company this weekend.”

Fitz grunted in agreement but made no move to do so. Content to watch Ayla with her Aunt and Uncle. 

“Our family is the best,” he whispered to her and she couldn’t agree more.


End file.
